Darkness
by Jade4
Summary: I was once asked if I could write a short fic from a minor character's point of view and this is what I got. Ever wonder who else was was in the Labyrinth with Sarah? Can you imagine the unimaginable? With an eerie feel, this is set in the dark of the Oub


Darkness. The darkness surrounding me is what bothers me the most. I haven't seen the light of  
day for the longest time, and just knowing it is up there somewhere is the ultimate torture. How  
long has passed since I first set foot here? My mind seems to wander endlessly as I wait patiently  
for forgiveness from the King.   
  
Perhaps he thought it would serve his purpose to lock me away in this dark hole. Only thing it did  
was make me despise him even more. I loathe that man more now than when I first landed in this  
dark place. Does he even wander about me anymore? Most likely forgot me as the fading winds  
of chance ate away at time.   
  
Silly dwarf, sitting here in the darkness as though he's expecting someone. Doesn't he realize that  
nobody comes here. Not if they had any sense at all. I had no sense, and here I remain. My  
bones for all to see as a trophy for the despicable Goblin King.   
  
What was that? A noise from above? A vague sound that only the silence can make loud and  
deafening? Could it be that I am finally going to be set free? Would fairness finally be set before  
me and I could finally leave this place? This place that holds me captive because of my own  
stubbornness?  
  
What is that dwarf waiting for? This much puzzles me. Why would he come here in the first  
place? Did Jareth send him down here just to torture me more?   
  
The door sliding catches my attention and draws interest until a young girl drops into my space.   
Poor girl has no idea what will happen now. I can see the uneasiness that she feels, the same as I  
before her. I have gotten accustomed to the dank surrounding, and yet would wish it on nobody.   
Certainly not her.   
  
Oh light. The beautiful luminance that I have waited for finally comes to me. The glittering walls  
filled with colors I had long since forgotten. The cracking of the flame, the drip of water. Oh  
glorious light, bathe me in your beauty if only for a short moment.   
  
They don't seem to notice me. A forgotten dream perhaps. Oh what is this? Does the dwarf  
know what he's talking about? I had never heard the explanation of the Oubliette. Is that what  
this is? I had often wondered. My own private tomb.   
  
Take his offer girl. Don't stay here...take the offer and get out while you still have the fighting  
chance. Don't end up like me.' I can hear my voice but to them I don't seem to exist. Why  
would he do this to me? Was losing not enough that he has to torture me this way? Did he push  
me into nonexistence? I hate him. I truly hate the man that has caused such pain and agony to  
me. So many years, and yet I waited to see if by chance he had forgiven me. Bastard.  
  
Lifting my hand for attention, I see right through it. What happened to me? Why can I see  
through myself so easily? Is this what's left of my meaningless existence? This hollow, shallow  
self that lingers in the darkest of places? Knowing what I feared to have been the reason, I glance  
around looking for the evidence that he broke me. That I lost to his evil game. There I lay, my  
body worn out as time had progressed. A leg here, an arm there. Jareth may have killed the  
body, but the spirit remains. I will see vengeance one day.   
  
Messy dwarf, cluttering up the only space I have. Where was that door when I was in dire need  
of escaping? How could I have overlooked such a thing? Distraction is a cruel hand the King  
played well. Shame I wasn't more aware of what the end result would be.   
  
Ah, there they go. I'd try to follow, but I know that I am bound here by the same spell that held  
me here all those years ago. Hopefully this new girl will do what I couldn't. Hopefully she'll best  
the Goblin King, and then I can be free of this torment. I can be free from the darkness.   
  
Gone. All my hope following the journey of the new girl. Damn, the light fades with them  
leaving me in darkness once again. It was nice while it lasted though. Good luck to you girl.   
May you finally put an end to his tyranny. May I finally be free.  
  



End file.
